


Je ne vous aime pas, Oswald

by AndersAndrew



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Episode: s03e14 The Gentle Art of Making Enemies, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Edward Nygma/Isabella, Not Canon Compliant, POV Ed Nygma, Psychopaths In Love, The Dock Scene, True Love's Kiss
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 17:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10313513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: Ed s'apprête à tuer Oswald sur les docks. Il a son revolver dans la main et les idées claires. Il connaît le plan, il sait ce qui lui reste à faire.Mais y parviendra-t-il ?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Je viens de finir l'épisode de mi-saison et je tenais à écrire quelque chose sur cette scène, évidemment. Je suis sûre que le fandom anglais pullule - ou pullulera bientôt - de fanfic sur le sujet, mais je ne suis allée lire aucune d'entre elle pour ne pas m'influencer. J'espère que cette fanfiction trouvera quelques lecteurs qui veulent du fix it. Moi en tout cas, j'en avais besoin ^^  
> Bonne lecture !

Edward était confus, mais pas au point d'oublier son plan. La colère était là, il la contenait juste avec brio – c'était un talent dont il était fier, car il l'avait acquis avec souffrance dans les plus jeunes années de sa vie, en subissant des maltraitances sans motif qui n'avaient fait que renforcer sa résistance et son amertume.

Le visage du Pingouin était tout de même difficile à regarder. Sa main alourdie par le revolver qu'il tenait, tremblait à l'idée de plus en plus vive de lui tirer une balle entre les yeux. Là, juste entre les deux orbes pâles écarquillées dont il ne lisait que trop bien les émotions qui les traversaient.

Il aurait préféré ne pas voir, ne pas savoir. Il avait testé Oswald et s'était pris à son propre piège.

Oswald l'aimait. Il n'y avait jamais cru, même lorsque Miss Kean était venue lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Il n'y avait pas cru lorsqu'il avait compris que le Pingouin était définitivement à l'origine du meurtre d'Isabella – il avait immédiatement compris la nature de cet « amour » comme une forme d'obsession malsaine, de possessivité, quelque chose d'égocentrique et de pathétique. _(Un peu comme ce qu'il avait ressenti pour Miss Kringle)_

Mais il s'était trompé, car ça allait bien plus loin que ça. Il avait été témoin du Pingouin refusant de le vendre, bien que sa vie soit en jeu. Il devait lui accorder cela : Oswald avait prouvé sa loyauté.

Et il ne voulait pas l'admettre, mais cela voulait probablement dire que...peut-être...ses sentiments avaient encore grandi, jusqu'à prendre la forme d'un véritable amour.

Non, il ne voulait pas penser ainsi. Il devait se préparer à le tuer, pas lui trouver des excuses qui pourraient faire hésiter sa main.

Cependant, il hésitait déjà : l'arme devenait très lourde au bout de son bras, il aurait été si facile de la flanquer à l'eau et d'oublier – d'essayer d'oublier.

Il resserra ses doigts en conjurant l'image d'Isabella dans sa tête. Il ne pouvait pas oublier ce que le Pingouin lui avait pris. Pensait-il vraiment qu'après avoir fait cela, Edward finirait par lui tomber dans les bras ? Comptait-il se faire passer pour un ami compatissant, le laissant pleurer sur son épaule, et profiter de sa faiblesse pour le mettre dans son lit ?

Il frissonna de dégoût en l'imaginant – mais une part de lui, tout de même, chuchota à son oreille qu'Oswald ne le désirait pas ainsi, qu'il était égocentrique certes, mais qu'il n'était pas intéressé par lui de cette manière. Il ne voulait pas jouer la comédie, mais retrouver la relation qu'ils avaient avant – c'était bien ce qu'il lui avait demandé l'autre jour, dans la salle de presse.

Cela l'amena à s'interroger brièvement sur ce qu'était leur relation alors. S'il devait être honnête, ne pouvait-il reconnaître qu'il y avait eu comme une étincelle entre eux ? Rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait ressenti avec Isabella – une attirance immédiate, confortée par le dialogue et les actes.

Non, avec Oswald, ça s'était construit petit à petit, avec des difficultés. Dès le début, ils avaient conscience des faiblesses et des défauts de l'autre, mais en dépit ou grâce à cela, ils avaient été attaché l'un à l'autre par un lien solide, qui avait perduré longtemps. En fait, s'il y réfléchissait bien, il regrettait encore d'avoir tourné le dos à Oswald lorsque celui-ci était venu le trouver à sa sortie de l'asile. Peut-être que la personnalité d'Oswald avait changé et n'était plus aussi horrible qu'avant, alors il l'avait rejeté, parce que ce qu'il aimait chez Oswald était sa part d'ombre.

Peut-être que l'amour que lui portait Oswald était trop lumineux pour qu'il puisse le supporter, l'accepter. Il pouvait l'accueillir de la part de quelqu'un qu'il connaissait à peine, car alors il pourrait tout recommencer et devenir une meilleure personne avec elle.

Mais avec Oswald...il serait obligé de faire avec lui-même, car c'était ce _lui_ , avec ses défauts, - qu'Oswald avait appris à connaître sur le bout des doigts en partageant son quotidien - qu'il aimait désespérément.

C'était ce qu'Ed voyait dans les yeux limpides d'Oswald. Un amour sans faille pour la personne qu'il était, pas une marionnette de papier façonnée à partir d'illusions romanesques collées à son physique attractif. Juste lui.

Et il détestait ça. Cela lui faisait remettre en question ce qu'il croyait, ce qu'il avait éprouvé pour Isabella et les sentiments qu'elle avait eu pour lui. C'était comme cracher sur sa mémoire, et c'était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter.

\- Vous l'avez tué, insista-t-il en levant son arme.

Il n'était même pas sûr d'arriver à tirer. Il voulait, consciemment, il le devait, pour venger Isabella, et il avait fait tout ce chemin jusqu'aux docks pour effacer Oswald de la surface de la Terre...et pourtant, ils étaient encore là, et Oswald le suppliait, les larmes dévalant son visage déchiré par l'affliction, la peur et le regret, en lui répétant qu'il l'aimait, qu'ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre, qu'ils n'étaient rien sans l'autre. Si Ed continuait de l'écouter un peu plus longtemps, il risquait de se laisser convaincre.

Oswald n'était objectivement pas beau à voir dans cet état. Néanmoins – et c'était là quelque chose qui ne manqua pas de désarçonner Edward – il voulait caresser sa face, la prendre entre ses mains, regarder de plus près ses grands yeux qui le fixaient avec tant de dévotion. L'écraser peut-être, lui faire mal aussi, mais l'un n'empêchait pas l'autre, la douleur et le plaisir se mêlant souvent chez Ed Nygma – et il était presque certain qu'Oswald pourrait aimer ça aussi.

Ses lèvres frémirent, se plissèrent pour faire la moue. Il ne voulait pas qu'Oswald soit heureux. Il voulait le jeter plus bas que terre.

Il haïssait ce fils de pute tellement fort, il avait piétiné tout ce qu'il aimait, et pourtant...

Il restait toujours quelque chose, cette étincelle qu'il avait ressenti une fois, juste avant qu'Isabella n'entre dans leur vie. Il y avait eu cette fois, où il s'était interposé entre lui et Butch, risquant sa vie pour le sauver. Pas par ambition, pas parce qu'il avait des plans – à ce moment-là, ses plans avaient volé par la fenêtre. Il s'était juste élancé parce que son corps lui avait dit de le faire, parce qu'Oswald, en cet instant, avait été sa priorité.

Plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre dans le canapé du salon du manoir Van Dahl, Ed enveloppé dans la robe de chambre confortable qui avait l'odeur de la peau d'Oswald, et que seul le feu de la cheminée éclairait leur visage, cette émotion avait surgi de nulle part, comme si Ed l'avait toujours eu en lui depuis le début mais qu'il l'avait refoulé. Il faisait toujours ça avec ce qu'il n'avait pas le droit de ressentir, qu'il ne s'autorisait pas à vivre pleinement, comme la colère en était un si brillant exemple.

Cette émotion avait rendu sa voix rauque – ou bien était-ce le fait que Butch avait tenté de l'étrangler ? - et il avait eu un nœud dans la gorge – la faute à Butch encore ? - quand les yeux d'Oswald avait été rivé sur lui pendant qu'il parlait, pendant qu'il admettait qu'il ferait tout pour lui. Il disait la vérité. Il n'en était pas conscient avant, mais avoir risqué sa vie lui avait fait réalisé à quel point Oswald était important, combien il se souciait de lui.

Les yeux d'Oswald étaient toujours si expressifs. Il adorait lorsqu'il le regardait comme ça. A ce moment-là, il avait eu l'impression que le monde n'existait plus. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux deux. Il pouvait lire dans l'expression d'Oswald sa stupeur, d'abord, mais aussi sa gratitude...et des choses plus profondes, plus cachées...il n'osait les interpréter, mais peut-être...la même chose que lui ?

Oswald avait commencé à se pencher. Le feu enflammait son regard, le rendant hypnotisant. Ed ne pouvait s'en détacher et il s'était arrêté de respirer. Il s'était penché aussi, parce que ses sentiments rencontraient enfin ceux de quelqu'un d'autre, et que ce quelqu'un était Oswald, une personne pour qui il entretenait des liens étroits, plus qu'avec personne dans sa vie. A cet instant T, il n'y avait personne de plus beau et merveilleux, ce qui était ridicule avec le recul, mais il y avait ce désir entre eux qui crépitait. Il pouvait presque sentir Oswald contre lui, il appréhendait ce moment. Il l'attendait avec impatience, le cœur battant à la chamade. Il voulait ses lèvres sur les siennes, très doucement, comme dans un rêve. Il ne manquait qu'un centimètre pour que l'étincelle devienne un brasier incandescent.

Puis Oswald avait détourné la tête. Il l'avait enlacé, et serré contre lui.

Le cœur d'Ed continuait de battre à tout rompre. Mais quelque chose s'était éteint, même si l'embrassade était forte et émouvante. Oswald le pressait si fort contre sa poitrine, c'était très agréable.

Mais ce n'était pas ce dont il avait eu envie. En fait, quelque part...c'était presque plus mortifiant que s'il l'avait rejeté. Il aurait dû l'avoir. Il aurait dû pouvoir choisir. Ils avaient juste été trop lâches tous les deux pour suivre ce chemin, par peur d'être abandonné par la seule personne qui les acceptait purement et simplement.

Aujourd’hui il était trop tard, et Oswald avait fait assassiné Isabella. Il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer, ne pouvait pas pardonner. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Oswald vivre après ça, car ça signifierait qu'il était trop faible pour faire ce qui devait être fait. Que l'on pouvait le blesser sans qu'il réagisse. Il avait laissé passer tellement de choses avant, il s'était laissé maltraiter, malmener par tout le monde sans moufter, parce qu'il n'était pas certain qu'en relâchant son contrôle, il parviendrait à rester humain.

On le voyait déjà comme quelqu'un de bizarre, de dérangé. Même quand il ne commettait aucun acte irréparable. Qu'est-ce que ça aurait été s'il avait agit selon ses instincts ?

Tout cela, Oswald en avait forcément conscience. Ils avaient le même vécu. Il savait qu'Ed ne pouvait pas reculer, peu importe les sentiments qu'il nourrissait – _nourrit_ – pour lui.

_(Il ne nourrissait plus rien que de la haine, c'était faux, c'était des mensonges. C'était les paroles d'Oswald qui...)_

La bile lui remonta dans la bouche, la remplissant d'un goût acide qu'il s'empressa de ravaler. Il appuya un peu plus sur la détente du revolver, essayant d'ignorer un début de migraine, et son ventre qui faisait des nœuds. Ignorer le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas.

\- Je ne vous aime pas, Oswald, dit-il avec toute la rancœur qu'il pouvait invoquer.

L'idée qu'Oswald puisse penser le contraire après tout ce qu'il avait accompli pour lui nuire le révulsait. Même si le renier ne servait à rien. L'étincelle était toujours là, logée en lui, refusant de partir malgré tous ses efforts.

Oswald tremblait sous la pluie, tremblait et pleurait. Il était pitoyable, et pourtant Ed ne le voyait pas ainsi. Plus maintenant. Car il avait réussi le test.

Il n'arrivait plus à savoir si Oswald pleurait parce qu'il avait peur de mourir...ou d'être tué par celui qu'il aimait. Non pas que cela fasse une grande différence si Ed arrivait à appuyer sur la gâchette.

Oswald tendit les mains en un geste implorant – Ed les avait attaché. Il effleura la veste d'Edward et ce dernier contint un mouvement de recul instinctif, le nœud de son estomac se resserrant, se retournant en lui.

Il l'attrapa par le col, ses doigts serrant, étouffant la gorge fragile et les supplications qu'Oswald avait au bord des lèvres. Il le tira vers lui et écrasa les siennes contre la bouche entrouverte du Pingouin.

D'un geste dramatique, il jeta le revolver à l'eau, et une fois sa main libre, fourragea dans les cheveux d'Oswald – ce nid de corbeaux en désordre qu'il savait avoir toujours eu envie de toucher malgré l'appréhension de la sensation désagréable du gel durci.

Oswald geignit contre lui, renifla, et se blottit dans ses bras autant que le lui permettaient ses mains attachées devant lui. Il était humide et froid - « comme un Pingouin », s'amusa à lui souffler l'esprit d'Ed – mais ses joues étaient douces, et ses lèvres tremblantes, hésitantes, tellement plus encore. Ed mordit un peu, pour punir, en savourant la tiédeur moite de sa bouche – il sentit le Pingouin se raidir, tenter de le repousser, mais il appuya sur sa tête pour le garder jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écarte de lui-même, le souffle court. Il évita de regarder les yeux du Pingouin, trop expressifs.

\- Ed..., murmura Oswald, la lèvre rougie.

\- Je ne vous aime pas, répéta Edward en mettant de côté toute émotion autre que la colère. Mais je vous veux à mes pieds, comme un chien.

Il eut la satisfaction d'entendre Oswald s'étrangler dans un sanglot.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieux ?

\- C'est ça ou une balle dans la tête.

Oswald posa son front contre celui d'Ed, qui était obligé de se tenir courbé pour être à sa hauteur – il avait encore envie de l'embrasser, aussi peut-être le ferait-il encore. Son esprit était en plein chambardement.

\- On sait tous les deux que c'est trop tard. Tu l'as jeté, tu te rappelles ?

Ed lui tira les cheveux pour le faire couiner.

\- Ne me fais pas regretter de l'avoir fait, menaça-t-il.

Les mains, toujours liées ensemble, d'Oswald, vinrent s'accrocher au col de sa chemise – pas pour l'étrangler, mais pour le retenir près de lui. Le Pingouin rit, malgré une quinte de toux violente due à la strangulation qu'il avait subi plus tôt. Ed redressa la tête, la nuque un peu raide.

\- Oh non, tu ne regretteras pas, promis Oswald en se penchant, avec un sourire en coin.

Ses doigts frôlèrent le menton d'Edward, qui s'efforça de ne pas cligner des yeux, en dépit des larmes qui commençaient de monter.

\- Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, Ed.

La pluie cessa de tomber.

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Je ne vous aime pas, Oswald](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10774095) by [Andy podfic (AndersAndrew)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/Andy%20podfic)




End file.
